


A Night to Cherri

by IbitsuAkane



Series: Hazbin-Haznot Oneshots [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Bombs, Cherri Bomb Is A Good Bro, Clubbing, Drinking, Fluff, Gang Rape, Gen, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Late Night Conversations, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Pre-Canon, References to Drugs, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Tears, Trauma, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbitsuAkane/pseuds/IbitsuAkane
Summary: Hell is full of the most vile and menacing demons, it's an endless list from petty to threatening. It's rare for anyone to find a genuine friend in Hell, someone who will stay by your side no matter what. Angel Dust didn't know how he did it or even deserved it but having a friend like Cherri Bomb was a blessing in disguise.Some nights are just unbearable for Angel but in his time of need Cherri just knew what to do to make it bearable if only just for a little moment, she only wished she had the power to permanently kill that bastard, Valentino.Oneshot.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin-Haznot Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848430
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: Hazbin Hotel & Helluva Boss Collection





	A Night to Cherri

The Cacodemon Lounge was a hotspot for the highly rich, it was classy, had great food and drinks and the shows were a pleasurable reason to stay for hours, but it was only a small place compared to the best of the best, the only rival in the area was Club Hell 666. It was a popular place for the Overlords Valentino and Vox and the many deals they made, many of the lower demons try to get onto their good sides, even going as far to asking for protection against the Exterminations, performing odd jobs such as take outs and deals.

It was another night where Vox was meeting Valentino during the club, money was being passed around from a disreputable gang who was treading on thin ice with the Moth demon, this was their last chance to redeem themselves and show that they were trustworthy. Angel Dust knew what Val would do to them if they fucked up one more time, the demon hated it when his money was lost and Angel has been on the receiving end of his wrath one too many times. Angel carried on climbing, spinning and stretching out his body around on the dance pole as he spied on the meeting from the corner of his eye, it wasn't looking to good from what he could see. The leader looked like he had pissed himself multiple times and was ready to do so again, he was literally shaking.

Angel spun again giving suggestive smiles to his audience, he lifted his legs in the air kicking someone who was hanging off the stage. Angel didn't mind these nights, Val always liked a show whenever he was on a night out plus money just flowed from his performances, he couldn't complain he was still recovering from the last show he did at the studio.

Angel rolled onto the floor of the stage bending and feeling up his stomach to his chest, the crowd cheered and threw more money onto the stage, the Spider demon noticed that it got the attention of Val for a second, a smile was flashed before he turned back to the idiot he was negotiating with. Angel stood up shaking his hips and swaying to the music looking into a few demon's eyes, smiling and poking his tongue out cutely at them, licking his lips. Looking around Angel noticed a bat demon far back in the shadows at the bar, he could make out glowing blue eyes and a yellow sharp smile, Angel felt chills but couldn't dwell on it as he danced around and crawled to the edge of the stage becoming a little handsy with the demons at the front.

It was successful show and he was panting and sweating at the end of it, as soon as the music stopped and lights turned the stage to black, Angel went off the stage pushing through the crowd and hitting anyone who felt him up. Walking closer to the corner, Angel took a deep breath before sultry walking over to Val sitting down on his lap, Val of course became instantly pleased and grabbed hold of the Spiders face and smushed their lips together, Angel tried his best not cringe, he promised not to rile Val up tonight, his body shivered as the Moth stroked up his sides. Val took his attention back to his guest, Vox looked incredibly bored as the guy across from them stammered and dripped in a puddle of sweat, it looked like he was getting his bearings when Angel distracted Val.

"Tell me why I should believe you?" Val started inhaling from his cigarette, blowing out pink wisps of smoke causing the wimp to cough and sputter. Pussy.

"We tried, we-"

"Or better yet tell me why I should continue your service." The wimp gulped. "I wanted a service where my money can be passed easily to clients without pathetic idiots like you to steal or better yet lose my damn money."

"You said you had enough men and firearms to persuade and keep everyone in check. So far you have managed to get half of your crew to killed and don't even lie I've seen the advertisements, you've lost half of our profits and let our clients terminate their contracts. We now have to increase over-time for our workers." Angel scowled at the idiot. "Track down who went against their contract and made us a laughing stock!" Vox concluded.

"It seems we had misjudged you." Val said blowing more pink wisps. "I will give you credit, you are a good liar, you've managed to fool us but it wasn't enough." Val clicked his fingers and two armed demons stood side by side the wimp. "But we'll show you the reason why you shouldn't mess with us. I'll see you soon." No one could properly hear the wimps screams and cries over the music as he was dragged away. Vox turned to his phone having someone already on line.

"Make sure to get everyone from the group, new recruits included." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Angel Cakes you were beautiful tonight!" Val said grabbing Angel's face and forcing him to gaze into his eyes.

"It's all for you Val." Angel playfully smiled trying to keep up his confident persona. Vox cleared his throat gaining the attention of Val before pointing over to the familiar Bat demon who was standing at the edge of the booth.

"Ah, Mr Daon. I'm pleased you could make it."

"I take my business seriously. Time is money." The demon said sitting down leaving a small space between him and Vox.

"Indeed. Unfortunately we've had to suspend our original deal thanks to a few problems, so we've asked you here to negotiate with what we have." Val said nodding to Vox who brought up a suitcase of cash.

"Yes, I did hear a small of bit of your conversation. It was in fact after watching the show that I wanted to renegotiate and may have a better agreement for the bitches." The demon said looking straight at Angel, both Vox and Valentino smiled.

"We're listening."

"I couldn't help but admire the show tonight, so my deal is I'll give you all the bitches in return for a full night and day of your dear Angel Dust's service." Angel gulped not liking the predator gaze. "The full service."

"Val..." Angel whispered slightly shaking his head but Val dug his nails into Angel's side, it took a lot of willpower not to scream out.

"You've got yourself a deal." Valentino said. "Just don't ruin his face, he's my top star after all."

"I'll deliver the girls to you tomorrow." He looked back to Angel. "And I'll see you in a few minutes." He said before leaving.

"Val, you can't I still have all those films this week." Angel said attempting to stand up but Val held him back, digging his nails further into his side.

"He's just lost himself billions of cash just for a fuck with you, Angel Cakes that's a good deal in my eyes. You better give him the satisfaction for all those new actresses he's giving us, you know what will happen if you don't. I expect a good feed back, understand?" Angel tried not to whimper as he felt blood trickle down, he just nodded not saying anything else. "Good, go clean yourself up. He's upstairs waiting for ya."

* * *

Cherri Bomb was having a hell of a time running across the rooftops, she's attacked a few billboards, managed to smoke out a few weasels, it wasn't as fun as pissing off Edgelord but it will do for tonight. There really wasn't much on that night but it didn't mean she couldn't strike up a bit of fun and mischief herself. Cherri jumped down onto the ground from a lower building scaring a few street stragglers before taking off, as she ran she debated on visiting one of the clubs maybe partying might be the fun she needed. It was nearly early morning, nearing five but she wouldn't be missing anything, most clubs were open all day, every day, it was Hell after all so why not.

Cherri rounded the corner before stopping seeing a familiar limousine and Moth demon. Just about caught him shoving Angel inside before nodding to Vox and getting inside himself. Cherri didn't know what has happened concerning Angel but with the way Valentino was smiling she knew no good would of come from it, mind made up she decided she would check up on Angel, she started running in the direction the limo was going, probably to drop off Angel at his apartment. The limo itself was way ahead of her and by the time she made it to Angel's place it was long gone, she hope that it dropped Angel off. The Cyclops arrived at the apartment at the end of the hall, she leaned close to the door to hear if anyone was inside before knocking.

"Hey, Angie? You home?" She called out but didn't hear anything in reply. Maybe she was wrong.

Cherri decided to give the door a try if it was locked then she would come back later, however the door was unlocked which got her more suspicious. Entering inside she stopped at the door way hearing the small tiny sobs, she sighed before fully entering herself inside before stopping again when she saw blood on the floor. Cherri looked over seeing Angel dust on the floor, curled up and leaning on the back of the bed bleeding on the floor.

"Angie?" She asked hoping to get his attention, it didn't work as Angel curled in more trying to protect himself. Cherri heard a buzz over one the bed and light popping up, she went over to see who was messaging, her expression became murderous as she saw that the message was from Valentino.

_'You did good Angel Cakes, I'll give you a week rest to get back into shape. Don't be late for the next filming.'_

If it wasn't for it being Angel's Hellphone, Cherri would have cracked the screen and chucked it, damn that bastard. Cherri turned the phone on silent before dropping it back on the bed and heading over to Angel's closet and picking out one of his light baggy clothing. A crop top and baggy pants with some fluffy socks was her choice. After setting the clothes on the bed she kneeled down gently touched Angel's arm, some of the fur was missing and bruises were showing through.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." She manged to pull him up but Angel quickly lost his balanced and grunted in pain, Cherri had managed to catch him which gave her a better look at how hurt the was. Claw marks were all over his torso, he had punctures that were bleeding down his left side, bruises and bitemarks littered all over him and it seemed more fur were missing in places. Angel didn't seem to fully noticed that Cherri was with him but he complied with her, snuffling and weeping as he hobbled, placing most of his weight on her to get to the bathroom.

Cherri helped his clean up and address his wounds, he couldn't sit down for long since it pained him but they managed together. After getting him dressed in the clothes she picked out they laid down on the bed together, Angel faced away from her and curled up again shaking and sobbing, she knew he was relieving a flashback and couldn't wake him up in that state, instead she took her boots off and decided to clean up all the blood. Better to clean it up than Angel and risk him relieving more pain than he needed.

Fat Nuggets noticed her presence, he cutely oinked and helped her with the cleaning, lapping up the blood greedily. Cherri patted his head and let him finish before picking up the pig and placing him on the bed, Nuggets trotted towards Angel climbing over him snuggling under one of his arms. Angel was too exhausted to do anything and began to fall asleep, he fully fell deep asleep when Cherri got back up on the bed cuddled into his back. All falling asleep together and ignoring the afterlife for a few hours.

* * *

Angel couldn't but giggle as he felt the wet licks over his face, he opened his eyes seeing Fat Nuggets in front him, wagging his curly little tail. The Spider demon smiled raising a shaky arm to stroke his pet who soaked up all the love and attention. Angel felt the rumble of his Hellphone sighing he tried to gather any strength to turn over and finding it, it was probably from Val asking where he was. Angel managed to turn over, what he wasn't expecting was to roll into Cherri's arm who immediately wrapped her arm around his shoulder as she carried on typing on her phone which was vibrating like crazy which didn't bother her as she casually sat there leant against the bed.

"Cherri?" He whispered, his throat was sore from all the screaming he had done.

"Hey, how you doing?" She asked locking the cell and putting it down on her lap.

"Like shit." Angel sighed out feeling a headache forming.

"Here, I got something for ya." She knew she shouldn't but her friend was in pain and it would ease him for a little bit, grabbing the bag off the bedside she handed him some cocaine.

"You're the best" Angel said as he tried to slowly sit up.

"I know, but I'm not making a habit of it. One time deal."

"You got it sugar tits." Cherri smiled at the nickname, it was a sign that he starting to feel better. Cherri left him to enjoy his present as she took Fat Nuggets for some food, once the pig was munching she sat back down seeing Angel was more calmer than before, cocaine had a small effect on him compared to other stronger shit he takes.

"Sooooo, if you're up for it how about heading out for a few drinks tonight?" She started wrapping her arms around him being mindful of his injuries.

"It's been awhile, why not. I could use a drink." Cherri smiled brighter, her plan is about to start.

A couple hours later and little more drugs Angel and Cherri started to get ready, normally Angel would choose one of his best night out outfits but he wasn't feeling to sexy so he went for something loose. A sweater dress and one of his knee high boots was his choice, a little encouragement from Cherri made him the more confident in his choice. Cherri dragged him out after getting bored from the too many goodbyes to Fat Nuggets and finally there on there way, Angel being Angel gave a few flirty smiles to passers however Cherri scared them off the more interested ones with just a scowl and a little show of her bombs. Finally they arrived their first destination, The Cacodemon Lounge. Angel was immediately put off but didn't say anything seeing Cherri's excitement and Cherri knew he wouldn't say anything.

"Here?" Angel asked as they stood outside.

"Yep. I've heard of the reviews and knew we should try this place out." Angel shrugged before following her in trying not to think about what happened. "By the way, drinks are on me so go full out." Angel knew better than to argue and he really needed a drink.

It didn't take long for Angel to loosen up, between the cocaine and all the drinks he was actually beginning to enjoy himself, lapping up the attention from others, taking over the dance floor and accepting most drinks under Cherri's supervision. Cherri herself was enjoying the music, having a total rock out and enjoying a couple drinks but stopped after her fifth, looking after Angel was more important and she can always fully enjoy herself some other night.

"Whoops, sorry love." Cherri turned to look at the person who bumped into her, blue eyes met her own and the bat demon flashed a yellow toothy smile.

"Just don't do it again." Cherri said flicking her hair out of the way.

"Hey, you're Cherri Bomb aren't ya?" He asked grabbing her arm.

"What of it?"

"No need to act like that, I appreciate a woman who knows her way around firearms." Cherri fully turned her body back to him, smiling.

"Really?"

"I have a great supply I can hook you up with, if you wanna negotiate?" Cherri glanced over to Angel who was distracted by some john who didn't look like he had the balls to do anything to the Spider.

"You gotta room in the back?"

"Right this way." They went past the bar through a doorway which led upstairs to a small corridor and went into one of the rooms. "I'm not from this area, I booked a room cause I have business here however always happy to pick up new clients." He passed over a few blueprints which held some pretty good weapon plans, Cherri smiled.

"They look great."

"I really enjoy watching the turf wars on the news, would make me more happy that I'm contributing to it."

"What ya asking for?" She said handing the prints back.

"In price terms, well, got any hot friends you can hook me up with." Cherri smiled walking closer to the Bat.

"I was hoping you would say that." She said handcuffing the demon to the bedpost.

"What?"

"Yeah, I borrowed them off a friend. He won't mind after I finish with you."

"The fuck?!" He snapped at her trying to dislodge the cuffs, Cherri was thankful that Valentino buys only the best for Angel.

"Does the name Angel Dust ring a bell?"

"The slut?"

"Yeah, the slut. Also my best friend." The demon burst out laughing,

"Friend, HA! That's a good one!"

"I don't do turf wars just for the power. Each fight I try what most demons used to do and that was unlock the darker power each one of us has." Blue eyes scoffed.

"Please that's all fairy tale crap. Why did you think we stopped doing it? Because it doesn't fucking exist."

"Doesn't stop me from trying, I feel it every time I battle and I know I'm getting closer to unlock it. How do you think we have Overlords, they have power we can't match, that's what makes them feared next to Lucifer himself!"

"So what's this got to do with the slut?"

"If I become powerful I can protect him from that bastard Valentino, that shithead doesn't deserve Angel. If I could I would destroy him for all he's done."

"Like fuck you can!"

"No I can't but I can take out the more worthless fuckers." The demon's phone pinged interrupting them. "That would be Valentino asking where his 'actresses' are."

"What have you done bitch?"

"Well you're business is on my turf so I called in my boys to set you're girls free. Of course Valentino is now going to think he's been duped... again." She said crushing his phone. "And because of that you'll get the treatment they always get when someone pisses him off and my dear Angie is going to get spoiled rotten as an apology. Works out in the end!"

"it took me fucking months to capture them! " Cherri laughed "And what makes you think I won't be saying anything to Valentino?"

"Let's just say I've done this more than once!" Cherri stalked over to the demon before kicking him right in the face and following up with a punch. By the time Cherri was finished with him, he was half on the floor, his face bruised and swollen, he's missing a few teeth and his rubs were broken. "Valentino can finish you off." She didn't bother stealing any of his blueprints just grabbed the key and locking him inside. Cherri came back seeing a lot of demons were leaving for the night, Angel was at the bar by himself nursing a cigarette.

"Where were you?" Angel asked leaning against the bar.

"Oh, I got bored and decided to explore, you wanna blow this place."

"Sure thing Sugar Tits." Cherri took hold of hand before throwing a few tokens of her gratitude. They were a few blocks away by the time the place blew to high heaven.

Having a best friend made life more bearable in Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all know what inspired me to write this!! I love how Cherri looks after him and cares so this is my own interpretation!!
> 
> ~~~  
> Kudos and comments are welcome and do check out my other works if you have enjoyed this, you might find something else that you like!
> 
> Until next time, ۵ **Akane**


End file.
